


Solo

by NinaFox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFox/pseuds/NinaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty straight forward. Dirk jerks it to thoughts of Jake. And they are 16 but I put underage and stuff so no one jumped on my head.  There is a picture relating to this story which was technically the inspiration for this little fic too==>  http://dark-sojin.tumblr.com/post/16857656072/nsfw-dirks-dick-c-jerking-it-to-some-lovely   Go look. My lovely friend drew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo

They had been talking for hours and Dirk had finally given up responding when Jake started talking about how much he loved to fight Brobot and then something else about his guns. Dirk lost it then, shaking slightly as the tent in his boxers throbbed at him. Sliding said boxers off he let out a breath of relief as he was freed from the tight confines of his shorts and his cock was able to breathe at last. He discarded the shorts into another part of the bedroom and propped himself up a bit better as he began to tease his dick lightly, stroking with just his fingers as he fumbled with the other hand in a side table drawer, removing a fairly gaudy green shafted vibrator with an orange dial and a bottle of green apple scented and flavored lube. Flipping the cap open he, drizzled a small amount onto the tip of the toy before sliding his legs apart and rubbed the tip of the cool metal against his tight entrance.

He teased himself like that for several moments, pushing pillows and smuppets against the wall as he shifted a bit further down the bed. Once he had teased himself enough, he pushed the fairly thick toy inside him, slowly, letting the small amount of lube coat his insides in a thin layer, just enough to allow the toy to thrust but still have friction. He groaned, letting his eyes slide shut as he thrust the toy a few times before settling it as deep as he could get it, then slowly turned the bright orange dial to a medium setting. He sat still for a moment, letting the toy torture him with pleasure before he began panting and took off his ever present shades, setting them down on the bed, tired of them sliding down his nose due to the light sheen of sweat. When those were out of the way he pushed his shirt up with his left arm and realized that technically it was the shirt that he had gotten Roxy to appearify from Jake as an ‘ironic’ joke.

That thought turned him on a bit more and he reached to caress himself with the tips of his right fingers, biting his bottom lip, eyes half-lidded as he watched precum drool from the tip and down his shaft. He didn’t need much more coaxing to wrap his hand around the thickness and begin slowly pumping himself. The phone beside him chirruped with the text tone he had given Jake and Dirk bit his lip a bit harder, head falling back as he closed his eyes. His blonde hair fanned the pillow gently and all he really needed to get off were the simplest thoughts of Jake English, especially ones of him sparring that robot while topless. 

Dirk clenched a bit as he moved his hand faster over his cock, causing the toy inside to rub him just right and he moaned aloud, giving up on being silent in favor of crying Jake’s name with the pleasure surging through him. Pushing his shirt up higher he brushed fingers over one hardened nipple, gasping before pinching it gently, causing him to moan a bit louder as he pumped himself towards completion and quite possibly the best orgasm he was ever going to have while by himself and when the phone chirruped again he felt himself push and fall over the edge.

His mind was filled only with thoughts of Jake English as his stomach clenched and his cock twitched with his release and despite his best efforts, the messy splattered along his stomach and towards his chest, getting some of the mess on his shirt. As he slowly came down from the high his over sensitive body was still shaking and he was barely able to turn off and remove the toy from his body before the rest of his energy gave out and he went limp. Panting, Dirk licked his hand clean, shivering a bit at the deed before picking the phone up with his other hand and typing a quick message to his friend before he rolled to his side and fell quickly asleep. It simply read ‘You’re amazing. I’m gonna take a nap now.’


End file.
